


as i have always been

by nightbloomingflowers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: No Beta We Die Like Clones, Umbara Feels, hardeen feels, how do I even begin to handle the disaster that was zygerria, i created a clone his name is paintball and he deserves the world, maybe i’ll actually write the whole story? who knows, post-Rako Hardeen, the cody ahsoka brotp we deserve, the title is from agents of shield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingflowers/pseuds/nightbloomingflowers
Summary: Cody and Ahsoka lead an infiltration team.Of course, nothing goes right and they’re left scrambling, mission-wise and otherwise.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 35
Kudos: 120





	1. incomplete feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second piece of writing ever? I wrote a oneshot on tumblr once. I’m proud of what I have so far (just this one chapter) and maybe I’ll continue this into a story? I have an idea of where I want to go anyway.

“If I’d known we were going back to Felucia, I might have stayed at the Temple.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi looks up at Ahsoka Tano’s sarcastic tone, a smile curling up the edge of his mouth. “If you’d decided to read the mission briefing, then we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“I did read it! Just...after we had left.”

Obi-Wan chuckles. “Well, you’re here now, even if we both might have hoped not to return to Felucia. Apparently the Separatists are unwilling to accommodate our wishes.” That earns him a snort before he continues. “I’ll fully debrief you on the plan as soon as Cody arrives.”

Ahsoka raises an eyebrow. “I’m earlier than Cody? I swear he sleeps here sometimes, just so he can be the first to the briefing.”

Obi-Wan decides not to reveal that Cody did, in fact, fall asleep on the bridge only a few days ago. And a good thing too, for at that moment Boil, Wooley, and Cody walk through the doors to the bridge of the Negotiator. The Marshal Commander takes his helmet off as he steps up to the holotable, the others following suit.

Cody nods to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. “General. Commander.”

Ahsoka smirks at him. “ _Commander_.”

Obi-Wan sighs, which only succeeds in widening Ahsoka’s smirk. The strange sense of humor between Cody and Ahsoka has confused him since the beginning. Obi-Wan prides himself on getting Cody to relax every once in a while, but it took months of working side by side to get to that point. True, Ahsoka met Cody more than two years ago, now, but they don’t often work closely together. Something about his Grandpadawan brings others to open up to her. In normal circumstances he might have monitored her growing attachment to the troops and her Master, but they are at war, and she is still so young.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts, finding the four troopers and Ahsoka looking at him expectantly. Clearing his throat, he says, “Our objective is to destroy the communications outpost on the moon orbiting Felucia. Master Secura is currently working to destroy the communications center located in the northeastern quadrant of the planet itself.” Obi-Wan pulls up the communication center on Felucia on the holotable.

“Ideally, this will prevent the Separatists from calling for reinforcements until we have gained enough ground to take back that quadrant.”

Cody steps forward and taps the holotable, switching to a view of the outpost. He says, “The plan is simple. A small team will infiltrate the outpost from the north side, here.” A red dot appears on the hologram.

“The rest of the troops will be the distraction team, coming in from the south and drawing all their firepower. That leaves the first team to set their charges and get out fast. If we blow the outpost, the Seps won’t be able to bring in the rest of their tinnies until it’s too late, and General Secura and Commander Bly will be able to take down the existing forces on the planet.”

Amusement drifts through the Force at the mention of Commander Bly, and Obi-Wan decides not to ask what _that’s_ about.

Sensing that Cody has finished, Obi-Wan speaks again. “You two,” he nods at Wooley and Boil, “will be part of the extraction team, led by Ahsoka and Cody. Bring along anyone else you think may be useful, but do try to limit the size of the team. Stealth will be your greatest asset here. Cody will give you the rest of the details, as I will be leading the other team.”

With himself on one team and Ahsoka on the other, the troops should be relatively protected. And since Anakin is not on this mission, having Ahsoka gives them an element of surprise. Obi-Wan steps away from the table, but before he goes, he reaches across their bond to her. Ahsoka pushes reassurance back to him. _We’ve got this._

Satisfied, he exits the bridge. With Anakin on a secret mission for the Chancellor, Ahsoka has been temporarily assigned to the 212th. Under normal circumstances she would have leave on Coruscant while her Master has a mission of his own, but the war has spread them thin, and those on the field need all the help they can get. He also suspects that Ahsoka would have found a way to tag along with him anyway. She’s been seemingly glued to his side ever since _The_ _Incident_ , as Obi-Wan has taken to calling it. Anakin, on the other hand, has been avoiding him like the plague. Obi-Wan can’t blame him for it. Their only conversation after The Incident had been brief, but had felt like a blaster bolt to Obi-Wan’s chest.

“ _How would you have felt, if I had been the one dying in Ahsoka’s arms? How would you have felt once you learned it was all a lie, that I let you believe I was dead, and came back like nothing was wrong?”_

Anakin had stormed away without waiting for an answer, and Obi-Wan still doesn’t have one. 

He rubs his temples wearily. The mission is what needs his focus, and he cannot allow his concern for Anakin to cloud his judgement. They still have a few hours before arriving in the Felucia system, so Obi-Wan heads for his quarters to meditate before briefing the rest of the troops. Hopefully, this mission to Felucia will be their last, and Aayla’s forces will be able to take back the planet for good.


	2. war paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets Paintball and is very curious about some gunship art. But they’ve got a bad feeling about this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer and I hope you like it!

The gunship is quiet as it exits the hangar of the _Negotiator_ for the moon below. Ahsoka is used to the apparent silence by now, knowing that the men around her are using their in-helmet comms for last-minute checks and reassurances. Still, the silence makes her tense, and it’s strange to be surrounded by orange instead of blue. She rolls her shoulders and puts a hand to one of the lightsabers on her belt. Her sabers are a comforting weight, and when she focuses she can hear her kyber crystals singing softly within. Well, maybe hear is the wrong word—the soft cadence of the crystals isn’t reaching her montrals, but she feels it in the Force.

 _Your_ _lightsaber_ _is_ _your_ _life_.

Suddenly, the gunship takes a sharp dive and she sways, tightening her grip on the ceiling support handle. The pilot’s voice breaks through the quiet: “Taking heavy fire! Kriffing clankers have anti-aircraft cannons!”

 _Uh_ _oh_. That wasn’t good, especially since their intel said there _wouldn’t_ be anti-aircraft cannons. She tilts her head up at Cody, half-concern and half-question in her eyes. He shakes his head at her—he doesn’t know either. With the gunship doors closed, they can’t see the other ships, but the sounds of explosions surround them on all sides. The tension inside the small space is almost tangible, now, as they both mourn the dead and hope not to join them.

Ahsoka can’t help but wonder what other surprises the Seps have in store for them.

“Get ready to drop!”

The pilot’s voice sounds again, and after a moment the gunship slows and the doors open. She can hear Cody ushering the troops out the door as fast as possible, and within seconds they’re on the ground, the gunship is sailing away above them. Most of the men head northwest, towards Obi-Wan’s position. Her team—Cody, Boil, Wooley, Skipper, and one man she doesn’t know—quickly kneel under a large, bright blue plant.

Cody pulls up a holo of the outpost and surrounding area. He says, “We’re two klicks from the outpost. We head southwest, hit the back entrance right as the other team triggers their distraction. Commander Tano goes through the vents and lets us in the door, quietly.”

He looks to Ahsoka. “You pretty much covered it all,” she says. “If I can’t fit through the vent, we’ll try to rewire the door, but that means our window of time to get in and out gets much smaller. Any questions?”

In the ensuing silence, Cody gets up and starts walking, leaving the rest of them to follow. He was never one to mince words. As they start walking, Ahsoka turns to the trooper she doesn’t know.

“What’s your name, trooper?”

“Paintball, sir.”

Boil snickers behind them. “Kid got the name because he got more paint on himself than the gunship he was supposed to be painting on.”

Wooley elbows him. “At least he _can_ paint, you di’kut. When you tried your hand at it, even the General couldn’t figure out what you’d done.”

Ahsoka laughs quietly. “What were you trying to paint?”

Boil mutters something under his breath.

“He was trying to paint General Kenobi, but we all thought it was a gundark when we saw it,” Skipper supplies.

Ahsoka snorts, and she’s sure that Boil is glaring daggers at all of them under his bucket. She looks at Paintball expectantly.

He looks slightly embarrassed, but says, “I drew the Commander with the General’s lightsaber, sir.”

Delighted, Ahsoka whips her head towards Cody. If any non-force sensitive could handle a lightsaber, it’s him.

“So have you actually used Master Kenobi’s lightsaber before?”

Cody chokes, shaking his head.

Ahsoka shrugs. “You should try sometime. I bet you’d be good at it.”

“Now _that_ would be a sight,” Wooley remarks.

Cody doesn’t reply, and she doesn’t get anything through the Force. His mental shields are airtight—stronger than anyone she knows, save possibly Obi-Wan.With the helmet on too, it’s hard to tell whether she’s upset him, so she stays quiet as they near the outpost.

Once she can see the building through the foliage, Ahsoka catches up with Cody and signals a halt. She cocks her head, listening. Nothing. She tells Cody she’ll scout ahead, and slips through the various flora, staying in the shadows as she draws closer to the outpost. Ahsoka doesn’t see anything, but the sound of blasterfire reaches her montrals, as well as the faint _clank_ - _clank_ - _clank_ of battle droids marching. Obi-Wan’s distraction must be working. Still, they’d been expecting at least a few droids at the back entrance, and their absence fuels a nagging feeling in her gut.

Nevertheless, she motions the others forward. As they take position beside the doors, she pulls off the vent cover with the Force and appraises it carefully. A tight fit, but she can probably make it.

She gives a thumbs up to Cody, but adds, “Stay alert. I don’t hear any droids on this side, but something doesn’t feel right about this.”

He nods tersely back. “Agreed. This is too easy.”

That nagging feeling is still there, but they have a mission to complete, and staying on alert is all they can do for now. Ahsoka slips into the duct. The sooner they get this done, the better—and when it’s all over she can get a look at that gunship art. 

The duct is filled with dust and she can’t help but cough. And keep coughing.

_Something’s_ _wrong_.

She’s too far inside to go back out, so Ahsoka tries to move faster. Her lungs are screaming for air, but she finally spots a grate. Quickly removing it with the Force, she tumbles out of the duct.

Into a group of commando droids. And—a MagnaGuard?

That’s bad, but her head is spinning and she can’t remember why. She draws her sabers and swings at one of the droids, but it flips out of the way. The rest of the droids don’t attack.

A commando’s modulated voice says, “Estimating three seconds to unconsciousness.”

Gas—there was gas in the vent, not dust. Something invisible, scentless, otherwise she would have—

The world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest feedback: was the pacing okay? I tried to mix some fluff and some actual action, and a cliffhanger ending (sorry). Again, I’ll love you for commenting, or you can come yell at me on tumblr @soplantyourownflowers
> 
> Translation: di’kut — idiot


	3. these children of blood and bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes on the hunt for Ahsoka. Cody just can’t catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we’re back! Sorry, updates for this won’t be scheduled bc i’m writing as I go along. This chapter took a week but I was struggling with where it was going at first, so the next one will probably be sooner? Anyway, enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated!!  
> (chapter title is inspired from the book Children of Blood and Bone)

_Something_ _is_ _wrong_.

Commander Tano had disappeared into the duct more than two minutes ago, but the doors in front of Cody remain firmly shut. According to the schematics of the base, the duct isn’t very long—she should have exited through a grate within half a minute, and opened the door soon after that. The waiting game is grating on his men. Skipper is shifting on his feet, though Cody can’t tell if that’s from impatience or worry. Probably both. He sighs. It’s been long enough, and if something has gone wrong they need to get inside as soon as possible, so he orders Paintball to try and rewire the doors. Boil takes up a defensive position next to Paintball, since he will be momentarily defenseless if he gets that door open. Despite all the teasing, Cody reflects, Boil’s become pretty protective of the kid. They all are, really. Paintball’s not a shiny, but he’s also not even 20. The new troopers from Kamino are getting younger and younger with each new squad the 212th gets.

As Paintball works on the doors, Wooley moves to Cody’s side and knocks his shoulder with his own.

“Commander Tano can handle whatever the Seps throw at her. There’s probably a squad of clankers in there that she‘s slashing to scrap,” Wooley says, chuckling, but there’s a note of uncertainty underneath the bravado.

Cody wonders when even his men got so attached to the 501st’s Commander, but now is not the time to ask about it. “If she’s not there when we open the doors, you’ll come with me to find her while the others set the charges,” he says.

Wooley nods in affirmation. Knowing Cody is done talking for now, he goes to stand by Skipper, which halts the man’s anxious fidgeting.

For a few minutes, the only sounds are Paintball’s tinkering and the occasional animal call. Cody knows they’re all getting impatient, knows that the waiting is arguably the worst part of a mission. But soon enough, Paintball makes a noise of approval and holds up a finger—just a second more. Cody motions for his men to take up position by the door.

Skipper’s voice comes through his helmet comms: “Sir, if whatever’s in there could take Commander Tano down—“

“Got it!” Paintball’s cry interrupts Skipper mid-sentence, and the doors slide open. Weapons snap up and five blasters point inside to...nothing. No droids, but no Commander Tano either.

 _Not_ _good_.

Cody growls in frustration. They’ve already wasted precious time, and the distraction team will only be effective for so long. _If_ _they_ _were_ _even_ _effective_ _at_ _all_.

The apparent disappearance of Commander Tano is concerning, to say the least. Skipper’s right about one thing; if something took the Jedi down, then he doubts his team of five will stand a chance. He _really_ hopes Grievous isn’t here. It’s unlikely, at least, because if Grievous _were_ here, he’d go for Kenobi over Tano.

Cody orders Boil, Skipper, and Paintball to start setting the charges, and takes Wooley farther into the outpost in search of the lost Commander.

At that moment, Cody’s wristcomm beeps—must be General Kenobi. He accepts the call.

 _“Commander_ , _status_ _update!”_

That’s _not_ General Kenobi. “Helix, where’s the General?” Cody demands.

“Grievous is here, sir! We’re taking heavy losses because the General’s preoccupied with him. We need to—“

Helix cuts off, and Cody curses. So does Wooley. Just once, can Cody catch a break? Why Grievous seems to be constantly fixated on his General, he doesn’t know.

Turning to Wooley, Cody says, “We need to move. Odds are, Grievous has been fighting Kenobi this whole time, so something else took Commander Tano. The faster we find her, the faster we can blow this place.”

They run. The outpost isn’t that large, so unless Tano left the building they should find her soon. Hopefully alive. They near a sharp turn in the hallway, and Cody hears the telltale _clank_ of droids. He and Wooley skid to a stop, and he checks around the corner.

Five commandos and a MagnaGuard. And Commander Tano, being dragged between them. _Kriff_. Six against two would give them a good chance if these were B1s, or even super battle droids. But commandos are another story, and MagnaGuards are capable of taking down Jedi, even. He could contact the rest of the team for help, but those charges need to be set as soon as possible. Cody turns to Wooley.

“You got any droid poppers?”

Cody can’t see Wooley’s face, but from the tone of voice, he imagines Wooley is grinning. “Only one, sir. But I also have two wall dets.”

A smile tugs at Cody’s mouth. “Let’s put them to good use.”

———

Three minutes later, the two charges are set in the hallway the droids and Tano are about to enter. Cody and Wooley hide in a connecting hallway behind the droids. Just as the droids enter the hallway with the charges, Cody nods at Wooley. He clicks the detonator in his hand.

 _Boom_! 

The two men run up behind the droids as they’re distracted by the explosion, and Wooley rolls the droid popper into their ranks. It takes down three of the commandos, who drop Commander Tano, and Cody nails another one in the head before they turn around. That still leaves one commando and the Magna. The commando runs at them, and Cody lets Wooley handle it as he steps up to the MagnaGuard. The staff ignites with a _snap_ - _hiss_ , the crackling purple energy setting the side of the Magna’s head aglow. Cody takes a shot, which is deftly dodged, and then the Magna is on him, stabbing the staff towards his chest. He jerks out of the way and rolls to the side, shooting it in the leg. It really only serves to annoy the thing. The Magna twirls its staff menacingly, going for his head and legs in quick succession. Cody blocks the first blow with his blaster and jumps out of the way of the second. The electrical head of the staff drags dangerously close to Commander Tano’s unmoving body, so Cody quickly takes a few steps back, shooting blaster bolts all the way, and the Magna follows. None of the shots hit their mark. Taking on the Magna alone might not have been his brightest idea. Deciding his blaster is no use, he holsters it and draws his vibroblade.

Cody thinks Wooley took down the last commando, but if he turns around the Magna will probably take his head off. Right now it knows it has the advantage, and is taking its time to attack again. “Wooley!” He tries. “A little help?”

“On it!” Wooley replies.

He sends a volley of shots towards the Magna, which are all dodged or blocked by the staff. Cody’s just grateful the thing can’t deflect the shots back. As soon as Wooley stops firing, Cody jumps forward, slashing his vibroblade towards the staff. MagnaGuards don’t do as well with multiple opponents, since they’re designed for advanced one-on-one combat. With its focus momentarily diverted, Cody manages to slice off one of the electric heads of the staff. But the blow costs him. The Magna gets him in the side with the staff, and Cody goes down, electricity coursing through him.

Within a second, the Magna refocuses on Wooley and strides forward, striking with the now-broken staff. Wooley rolls out of the way, trying to shoot at its chest, but the Magna knocks his blaster away. Wooley, defenseless, scrambles backward. Cody struggles to get up, but the Magna’s blow knocked the wind out of him. He manages to get onto his knees to find Wooley on the ground, the Magna’s staff poised to strike. In desperation, Cody throws his vibroblade at the Magna, and it hits it square in the back—but his throw wasn’t hard enough to kill. The Magna turns, calculating a new threat. It pulls the knife out of its back in one swift motion and throws it aside, then moves toward Cody. Cody manages to get up and draw his blaster again, but he knows the blaster won’t be much help. 

_If_ _I_ _could_ _get_ _the_ _staff_... 

_Wait_. 

He turns backward and sprints over to Commander Tano, ignoring Wooley’s shout of confusion.

“Really sorry about this, Commander,” Cody mumbles.

The MagnaGuard comes up behind him, and Cody waits for his opportunity. A little closer... 

The Magna raises its staff, and Cody whips around, driving the Commander’s lightsaber into its chest. If he didn’t know that Magnas have no facial expressions, Cody could have sworn there was surprise on the clanker’s face as it loses power and topples to the ground. 

Cody looks up to see Wooley whip his helmet off, a look of shock being quickly replaced with a crazy grin.

“Wait until Paintball hears about this!” Wooley crows. 

Cody groans. Gossip spreads through the GAR like wildfire. Soon half his batch will comm him just to mess with him. Knowing it’s a lost cause to get Wooley to keep quiet, he turns back to Commander Tano. Who’s staring right at him. 

“Commander Tano, I apologize for—“ 

Tano cuts him off. “Don’t,” she says, voice slightly raspy. She’s grinning too. “I knew you’d be great with a lightsaber. And now Rex owes me ten credits.” 

Cody can’t help but chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh it’s everyone’s least favorite robot with copd  
> Honestly in the beginning I wasn’t planning for Cody to use Ahsoka’s lightsaber, but then the idea came to me and I couldn’t pass it up because Paintball was right!!  
> A lot of action in this chapter and probably in the next, but prepare yourself for angstttt  
> I always love feedback!


	4. from the deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka’s back. But the mission isn’t over, and unexpected obstacles make everything that much harder. And Grievous is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I had trouble with this chapter at first, and then schoolwork and, well, here we are. Hope you enjoy!!

Ahsoka is impressed. Taking down a MagnaGuard is no easy feat, even for a Jedi, yet Cody and Wooley managed it, all while she was unconscious on the ground. Embarrassment flows through her. She went down without bringing a single droid with her, forced her team to come looking, forced them to fight commando droids and a MagnaGuard, for kriff’s sake. If they’d been hurt, if they’d _died_? That would be her fault, for not sensing the gas in the vents—

Ahsoka cuts off her train of thought and breathes deeply. Guilt won’t get her anywhere.

In. _Emotion_ , _yet_ _peace_. Out.

The Force wraps around her, comforting. _Breathe_ , it seems to say.

Ahsoka does. Regaining control, she slices her bonds apart with her lightsaber and looks to Cody, who is trying to get on comms with the rest of the team. Likely busy setting the charges. Focused on the mission once more, Ahsoka realizes that something is wrong. Guarding secondary outposts is a job for regular battle droids, supers, maybe even droidekas, but not Magnas. They’re bodyguards first and foremost. There’s no reason for one to be here. She says as much to Cody and Wooley, and they both grimace before telling her about Helix’s communication and Grievous.

Grievous was definitely not a factor they had considered in their plan. Ahsoka had held her own against him at 14, but that was sheer luck—no matter how many times Obi-Wan says there’s no such thing. And even if she doesn’t have to take on Grievous personally, any mission that the cyborg interrupts leaves a long trail of bodies behind. She lets out a string of curses in a myriad of different languages, earning an eyebrow raise from Wooley.

“Was that last bit in Huttese?” He asks.

Cody rolls his eyes—she can tell because his helmet rolls too, ever so slightly—and continues trying to comm the rest of the team.

“You can trade phrases with Commander Tano later. We’ve got to finish setting the charges and get out of here.”

Boil’s voice finally comes crackling out of Cody’s wristcomm: _Almost_ _finished_ _with_ _the_ _charges_ , _sir_. _Three_ _more_ _hallways_ _left_. _We_ — _have_ — _meet_ —

The comm cuts out and Cody growls in frustration. “Seps must be jamming out transmissions. We’ll stay here and let the team come to us.”

He looks to Ahsoka for confirmation, and she gives him a grin and a “Copy that, _Commander_.”

This time Wooley overexaggerates an eye roll and Ahsoka, mock offended, punches his shoulder. Cody moves to one end of the hallway to watch for the team—or more droids—and she motions Wooley to follow him as she takes the other end. Hearing nothing, she dives into the Force.

Wooley is all adrenaline and amusement and triumph—in stark contrast to Cody, who feels like...not much.He’s clearly gotten skilled in blocking himself from the Force, because his signature, though tense, is much more muted. Ahsoka reaches out further. Somewhere close, a bubble of focus and concern. The rest of the team. Boil and Skipper feel tense as well, though she senses more calm from Paintball. Surprising for a newer trooper. With Grievous here, she stretches toward Obi-Wan much more cautiously, careful not to distract him if he’s in the middle of the fight. She reaches an iron wall, though she can feel intense focus and frustration leaking through. Gritting her teeth, Ahsoka pulls back from their bond before Obi-Wan can feel her own spike of worry. It takes all of her willpower not to sprint to his position. She doesn’t want to leave Obi-Wan to fight Grievous alone, but leaving her team is not an option. _Right?_

Wooley glances over and Ahsoka realizes she’s started pacing. He starts to say something, but at that moment the rest of the team appears at Ahsoka’s end of the hallway.

“Good to see you, sirs, Wooley,” Skipper says. Then he registers the droids on the floor. “Kriff, what happened?”

”We’ll explain later,” Ahsoka assures him. “For now we need to set the charges and get out as fast as we can. Master Kenobi is engaging Grievous.”

Paintball mutters curses under his breath—which she was probably not supposed to hear—and throws some of the charges over to Cody to set at the other end of the hallway. Boil tells them they’ve still got one hallway left, so Ahsoka follows him and Skipper to the adjoining corridor. With the whole team reunited, they make quick work of the two hallways. As soon as they’re out, Paintball will trigger the remote detonator. Ahsoka takes point as they make for the exit, and behind her, Cody tries to call for a gunship—to no avail.

“If there’s no gunship when we leave, we route around the facility to Master Kenobi’s location,” Ahsoka orders. Maybe that way she can help her Master out with Grievous, too.

They keep going, as fast as possible while still watching carefully for any more droids. But just as they can see the exit in front of them, the Force trembles in warning. Ahsoka raises her hand to stop and whips her head around, listening. Cody’s men form up around her and the sound of shifting clone armor reaches her montrals. But so does the metallic echo of droid footsteps. Mostly lighter treads, but two heavier footfalls. _No._

Ahsoka looks up at Cody. “You need to go. Now.”

“Going so soon?” A raspy voice calls. Clawed metal feet scrape against the floor as Grievous rounds the corner, flanked by four battle droids.

Ahsoka moves between her men and Grievous. “Running away from Master Kenobi, General? I expected better from you,” she calls out.

Grievous lets out a wheezing laugh and keeps advancing. “Perhaps I wanted _two_ more lightsabers to add to my collection.”

“ _Go_ ,” Ahsoka mutters to Cody.

“I’m taking out those battle droids first,” he replies.

Ahsoka makes a sound of exasperation, but draws her lightsabers with a familiar hiss. “Fine. You technically outrank me anyway.”

Cody doesn’t get a chance to respond as she moves up the hallway. Grievous draws two of his sabers, not extending his two other arms. Ahsoka crouches slightly, ready to spring away in an instant. And then Grievous is on her, blasterfire erupting on all sides. He strikes down with both sabers at once and she flips out of the way before pressing her own attack.

Fighting another jar-kai user isn’t something she’s used to, especially when that jar-kai user is a super-powered cyborg. A small mercy is the fact that Grievous isn’t using all four of his sabers, but she’ll still be on the defensive for most of this battle.

After slashing low with both her sabers, she’s forced backward as Grievous parries and she tries to avoid a saber lock. If he catches her sabers for more than a second, she’s dead. Cyborg strength will do that. She feints left and he falls for it, and she manages to graze his arm. The blasterfire has ceased, and she hears Cody’s yell to fall back as she narrowly ducks a blow to the head. She tries feinting right this time, but he’s ready for it and his sabers clash against hers.

“Your clones cannot save you, youngling. And neither can your master.” Grievous laughs darkly as he grazes her shoulder and she cries out in pain.

“I don’t...need...saving,” Ahsoka gets out, aiming for the head then quickly dropping down to strike at his legs before flipping backwards again. Midair, one of Grievous’s sabers swipes under her feet, and she bats the other one away from where it stabs toward her chest. She moves backward and there’s a moment of rest as they consider each other.

Ahsoka moves her hands behind her back in a gesture of faux-innocence. “I’m honored you came all this way for me, General,” she says. Behind her back, she furiously hand-signs at Cody around her sabers, hoping he’ll understand. “Or maybe it was because Master Kenobi was too difficult of a fight for you?”

Grievous growls. “Your lightsabers will be a fine prize.” He starts to spin his sabers, faster and faster until they’re a blur, lethal discs of light on either side that scrape the floor with each step forward. Ahsoka bends her knees, waiting, hoping—

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

The outpost quakes as her team detonates the charges, setting Grievous off balance. Ahsoka takes the advantage and sends everything she has into a Force push, sending Grievous flying backwards, though not very far. She runs. Cody is standing towards the end of the hallway, and starts running as soon as she reaches him. The rest of the team is at the doors, and Ahsoka starts to feel the heat of explosions on her back as they barrel towards the exit.

“Gunship?” she yells to him.

“Can’t get on comms! We’ll have to get to the General’s position,” Cody calls back.

They reach the doors and run outside into the moon’s lush jungle. Cody directs them to the right and they continue running. Ahsoka glances back and feels a jolt of panic as Grievous emerges out of the wreckage of the outpost. She yells at her team to move faster. As they continue running around the outpost, Ahsoka sees a ship come into view in front of them. Looking back again, Grievous is running towards them, and Ahsoka makes a decision.

“Onto the ship! We won’t make it to Master Kenobi’s position!”

The ramp is already open. Paintball is the first to reach it and slams the close door button as the rest of the team jumps on while it slowly shuts. Too slowly. A quick look between Ahsoka and Cody is all it takes for him to dash to the pilot’s seat as she scans the outside for Grievous.

_There._

He’s moving fast towards the ship, lightsabers already extended. He might make it. Ahsoka readies her own sabers in case, but just as he gets within saber-length, the ship jerks and sails upward into the atmosphere.

Ahsoka deactivates her sabers, breathing hard, and sits down heavily. The ship’s ramp shuts with a clang.

The troopers give a collective sigh of relief, and Ahsoka can’t help but laugh. Skipper leans against the wall, chuckling with her. They made it.

But a clicking noise sounds as Skipper’s back hits the wall, and ice fills Ahsoka’s veins as four wall compartments open to reveal commando droids. She draws her sabers in an instant, her troopers drawing their blasters as well, but as Skipper whirls around to the open compartment behind him, the commando shoots him in the chest. Paintball lets out a cry and shoots it twice in the head, but there’s still three more that start blasting. Ahsoka leaps towards one, blocking blasterfire before stabbing it through the chest. Another commando is shooting at Boil, who rolls out of the way and shoots back, but misses. The last commando is avoiding blasterfire from both Wooley and Paintball, climbing up the walls and ceiling, shooting back all the way. One shot clips Wooley’s side and he goes down, but Ahsoka is already moving towards Boil’s opponent, and manages to cut off its head as it starts to aim at Boil.

The last commando, seeing the others dead, dashes towards the bridge. Ahsoka launches herself after it, shouting a warning to Cody as the doors open. He spins out of the pilot’s seat and takes a shot, but the commando rolls out of the way and is on him in a second. This one is trickier than the others, and Ahsoka is still too far away to take it down with her saber. Cody gives a roundhouse kick to the thing’s face and it’s knocked backward. The commando shoots twice at Cody, but he dives out of the way and the blasterfire hits the ship’s control panel. It makes to shoot again, but now Ahsoka is there, slashing with her saber and taking its head off.

Cody quickly holsters his blaster and assesses the damage on the control panel. He curses, viciously, and Ahsoka’s heart sinks.

“One of the shots hit the hyperdrive, but — _kriff!_ It’s warming up!”

Ahsoka works furiously at the panel, trying to stop the ship from rocketing into light speed, or at least set a navigation course. But nothing she tries does any good, and soon they hear the telltale sound of the ship prepping for lightspeed. She slams a fist against the panel in defeat. Just once, could the mission go as planned? The ship wobbles. In the blink of an eye, swirling blue fills the viewport, and the moon, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the 212th disappear behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Skipper :(  
> was this entire fic a scheme to get cody and ahsoka in an environment where they would be forced to talk, more specifically talk about their feelings? maybe. that’s coming up. next chapter has been started so hopefully will be out sooner than this one was :) as always, so much love for comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> con crit is welcome, and I will love you for commenting!! my tumblr is @soplantyourownflowers if you want to come scream with me (or at me)


End file.
